


Dusk and Dawn

by LBarnes737



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBarnes737/pseuds/LBarnes737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgi-kate is unremarkable. Slightly below average height with a petite build and pretty face, perhaps of slight higher intelligent than the majority of her peers though the level of her common sense even with seventeen years of life experience, is debatable depending on the day of the week.</p><p>Yes, Georgi-kate is unremarkable. Except she was raised by vampires.</p><p>Growing up in a land perpetually cvered in darkness, Georgi has had to learn the hard way what it means to be part of an unconventional family dynamic, particularly when on bad days you can look like someone’s lunch. </p><p>When their home is threatened by an invasion by a nation on the forefront of the era’s technological advancement Georgi finally begins to learn what it means to belong to the human race and experiences an alien world filled with science, religion and adolescent love. </p><p>The supernatural does not belong in the modern world and Georgi-kate will have to make a choice. Fight for a family that will never understand her, or forsake them for a people and a romance that promise her the conquest of the world?</p><p>Time is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think guys? Any good as a story?

to be continued...


End file.
